


My Love, My Darling

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fondling, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Innuendo, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: Castiel can't sleep and Dean finds him in the shooting range. They kiss. A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Destiel based on this scene in Ghost: [Ghost - Unchained Melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXfxUVjHFl0)

Castiel had been down in the shooting range for some time. He had previously spent hours in bed tossing and turning but he eventually gave up on trying to sleep. He would rather leave than risk waking Dean; it was rare that his poor hunter got to sleep so soundly and the last thing Castiel wanted to do was take that from him. So he had pulled on his dress shirt and boxers to fight the cold and crept away. 

The angel simply could not stop thinking about Lucifer. He was undoubtedly in hiding plotting something diabolical and Castiel blamed himself for it, but Dean had insisted that they all take some time to recuperate before facing another inevitably strenuous battle. 

So, Castiel had decided that a little firearms practice would be a good way to blow off steam. Plus, now that his powers were drained he knew that Dean would appreciate him exercising his ‘human’ combat skills. 

He had Dean’s music player (he could never remember its proper name) placed on its speakers and was using the sound to fill the grating silence in-between rounds. 

Castiel was preparing another clip when he heard the soft patter of Dean’s bare feet coming down the stairs; he strived to memorise everything about his wonderful human; including his stride. 

The hunter appeared wearing only a pair of sleep pants with his arms crossed over his chest to shield himself from the chill. 

“This place isn’t as soundproof as you think” he said.

“I’m sorry” Castiel spoke to him over his shoulder. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well that means that I can’t either” Dean said as he cupped his hands over his mouth to mask a yawn. “My bed just feels so big and empty without you” he stated as he approached Castiel from behind. “Our bed.” 

Castiel smiled softly and craned his neck around so that they could share a short but tender kiss.

“Looks like you’re getting better” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and rested his chin on the angel’s shoulder. 

“I’m not so sure” Castiel huffed as he studied the spray of bullet holes in the target sheet. 

“Well, take another go” Dean encouraged as he took a few steps back.

Castiel reloaded and took aim. He fired each shot much slower this time, but despite Dean watching him with only silent admiration Castiel’s nerves seemed to suddenly get the better of him as he missed completely. 

“That was your fault” Castiel complained. 

Dean chuckled. “I guess that time was a bad fluke. You need to be more like this” he said as he trailed his hands down Castiel’s sides and then tried to move his hips.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped as he tried to wriggle away. “I know you’re doing that on purpose.” 

Dean laughed again; discovering how surprisingly ticklish Castiel was had been amazing. 

“Okay, but really, let me help” he urged. “Hang on” he went over to his IPod and changed the music to something a little more slow paced than the Led Zeppelin which had been blasting out. “Feeling calm will actually help you aim better. If your blood is pumping too much you start to panic and you’re more likely to miss.”

“I recognise this song” Castiel said with a slight frown. “It’s from that movie we watched last Saturday.” 

“Okay, so I have the Ghost soundtrack” Dean said defensively. “But, c’mon. Swayze always gets a pass.”

“He did have good hips” Castiel mused. 

“Alright, mind on the target” Dean said with a little caution in his tone. 

He took the gun from Castiel and reloaded it for him before handing it back to the angel. He raised Castiel’s arms and then traced his fingers slowly down them as if he were feeling each curve of muscle in them. Castiel shuddered slightly as the motion left a trail of goose bumps in its wake. 

“Just gotta make sure they’re straight” Dean said lowly before he ended up back behind Castiel with his chin rested on the angel’s shoulder. The hunter squinted for a moment. “Okay, the barrel is in position” he stated. 

Castiel’s breath caught as he felt Dean’s hips grind into his behind. The angel had to close his eyes briefly to remind himself to concentrate. 

“It certainly is” he murmured. 

Dean’s warm hands slowly snaked down Castiel’s sides until they were once again on the angel’s hips. 

“I’m going to hold you steady. Now, take a deep breath” Dean said as he nuzzled his nose lightly into Castiel’s neck. “And when you’re ready squeeze the trigger,” he bucked his hips up against his angel again. “Squeeze the trigger really hard.”

Castiel took the shot, pushing back onto Dean’s groin as he did so. 

“Perfect bullseye” the hunter whispered and then trailed more kisses down Castiel’s neck.

Castiel smiled adoringly. He put the safety on the gun before placing it on the ground. He pressed himself back against Dean and entwined their fingers together before leaning back so that the hunter could access his lips. 

“You wanna go for round two?” Dean asked once he had dared himself to break away; his voice was low and husky.

“Definitely” Castiel breathed.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as they started to kiss slowly once more. They were both pining for each other but they felt like they had all the time in the world to be tentative and at one with each other. 

They started to move until Castiel was leaning back on the counter, not leaving each other’s lips for a second. 

Castiel felt Dean’s hands slide down to the back of his thighs; the angel was caught by surprise when the hunter lifted him up, but Castiel quickly wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist the steady himself.

Dean spun them around and Castiel laughed. It was such a beautiful but sadly rare sound so the hunter made sure to relish in it; he loved seeing his angel happy.

He placed Castiel down carefully and they resumed kissing.

This time it was Castiel who wanted to become more accustomed with Dean’s skin. He used his fingers to gently trace up Dean’s back, marvelling at the feel of every strong muscle and every beautiful curve, until they came to rest on his shoulders again.

Dean slipped his own hands down beneath the waist of Castiel’s boxers and gripped possessively at the angel’s rear as their kiss deepened. 

Castiel felt his leg begin to rise up with excitement and his thigh brushed against Dean’s; the hunter always said they were one of his many favourites of Castiel’s features.

The angel decided to trail his hands up and down Dean’s chest too. He knew that his lover had become a little self-conscious about his stomach after claiming he had put on a little padding over the years, but Castiel loved it so he made sure to give that area special attention and care.

Their lips broke apart for a moment so Dean could smile at his lover gratefully, and that brought Castiel great joy in return.

Dean pushed the fabric of Castiel’s shirt aside and ducked down to start kissing and nipping lightly at the angel’s collarbone moving down until he was sucking gently at the angel’s nipple. He then took his hands which were still cupping Castiel’s behind and slipped them around so that he was delicately stroking his lover’s growing erection. 

Castiel gripped the back of Dean’s hair and threw his head back with a guttural moan as Dean started to suck on his neck more heatedly and removed his hand so that both of their elevated cocks could grind together. 

The angel reciprocated the intimacy by nuzzling into Dean’s shoulder and then kissing down his chest in return. Dean closed his eyes as he buried his nose in his lover’s hair and inhaled his sweet scent before peppering it with kisses too, but he eventually missed Castiel’s lips on his own too much so he cupped his hands around the angel’s cheeks and brought his head up so that their mouths could meet once more.

“I’m not sure that I can wait to get back to the bedroom” Castiel confessed through heavy breaths. 

“I don’t care where it happens, I’m just happy I’m with you” Dean said as he picked Castiel up once more and then laid him back on the counter. 

Everything that Castiel had previously been worrying about had been completely pushed from his mind.

In that moment, with his beautiful human, he did not have a care in the world.


End file.
